


the wind 'round here gets wicked cold

by amosanguis



Series: baseball horrorthon 2k18 [4]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Brief Intense Violence, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, look ma no one dies, rocking chairs are fucked up, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: The rocking chair had been a gift from the previous owners – a harried looking couple who looked older than their years.





	the wind 'round here gets wicked cold

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Song of Joy” by Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds

The rocking chair had been a gift from the previous owners – a harried looking couple who looked older than their years. Kris had thought them nice enough, but Anthony had wanted to toss the chair as soon as the couple’s headlights had turned off the drive.

“That’d be rude,” Kris says, admonishing.

Anthony snorts before finally consenting. “Fine,” he says, “but it stays outside.”

 

 

Kris stares at the pile of dead flies, the third time in just as many weeks, around the rocking chair, sitting still despite the wind coming in off the lake, and he wonders if maybe it’s too late to let Anthony throw away the chair.

(It is.)

 

 

It starts with creaking floorboards and muted conversations that start behind a closed door before falling silent as soon as the door opens.

It continues with Anthony seeing a full-bearded man out of the corner of his eye and Kris wondering if that was just the stress of the season – until he himself sees not just the man, but the lady, humming a hymn and knitting as she sits in the rocking chair, surrounded by dead and dying flies.

It ends with screaming and blood, Anthony holding his innards in with his hands as Kris drags him down the drive with himself dealing with a concussion and a broken leg.

“Stay with me,” Kris pleads, his voice cracking, “ _stay with me,_ Anthony, _**please**_.”

 

 

On a crutch, Kris returns to the home armed with sage and a bible; Anthony still in a medically induced coma.

He says the requisite prayer as he takes the sage throughout the house – starting from the back and ending in the living room before walking out the front door and onto the porch. The sage is but a stub as he places it on the rocking chair, now moved to a dirt patch in the front yard, never stopping the flow of the prayer as he recites it over and over, even as blood drips from his nose and his vision swims.

It takes him three tries to light the match to burn the chair.

When it finally catches, he lets himself fall backwards – watching as that too still rocking chair _burns_.

(In the hospital, Anthony wakes up.)

 

 

End.


End file.
